El que se fue
by Sabitome R. Star
Summary: Con motivo de la boda de sus amigos, Musa y Riven vuelven a encontrarse tiempo después de su ruptura. [Inspirado en la canción de Katy Perry, "The one that got away"]


¡Hola, hola! Este es mi segundo fic en el fandom de las Winx (el primero es bastante viejo y no es tan bueno). Aunque sé por el teaser de la temporada 8 que el regreso de Riven no será de esta forma, la idea rondó por mi cabeza durante un tiempo y tuve que escribirlo.

**Disclaimer:** Winx Club es propiedad de Iginio Straffi y Rainbow.

* * *

**El que se fue**

–_3:25_ –Dijo para sí misma, observando su reloj de muñeca.

Habían quedado en verse a las 3:30 de la tarde pero ella, por supuesto, se había asegurado de estar allí una hora antes. Conociéndolo, él llegaría después de lo acordado.

Estaba nerviosa, no podía negarlo. Había pasado… ¿Cuánto? ¿Año y medio? Sí, casi dos años desde la última vez que se vieron, cuando él decidió irse.

Los dos sabían que eso era lo mejor, vaya que lo sabían, pero por más que intentara convencerse de que estaba bien sin él, cada día lo extrañaba un poco más.

Y es que él era el amor de su vida, a pesar de todos los altibajos por los que pasaron.

Sacó el sobre que llevaba en su bolso y lo observó detenidamente, leyendo por enésima vez las letras doradas:

"_**La Princesa Bloom de Domino y el Rey Sky de Eraklyon **_

_**Tienen el placer de invitarlos cordialmente a su boda"**_

Suspiró. Debía darle la invitación a Riven.

Cuando sus amigos se comprometieron, la noticia se corrió por todo el mundo mágico y llegó hasta los oídos de Riven, quien inmediatamente llamó a Timmy para confirmarlo.

Aunque ellos no habían hablado desde que él se fue, sabía perfectamente que sí tenía comunicación con los muchachos. Eso era algo que la confundía, ¿cómo debía sentirse si a ella ni siquiera le escribía?

–_3:30_ –Susurró para sí misma sin despejar los ojos del reloj.

Lo peor fue cuando Bloom le pidió que le entregase la invitación **personalmente **a su ex novio. Quería creer que no lo estaba haciendo a propósito, que realmente estaba muy ocupada al igual que las demás chicas y por eso ella tenía que hacerlo.

Y Musa, como era una buena amiga, no podía decir que no.

Ahora estaba allí esperándolo, sentada en aquella cafetería de Magix donde más de una vez tuvieron alguna de sus citas.

–_Oh, vamos_ –Gruñó entre dientes, se acomodó sobre la silla y le dio un sorbo a su latte de vainilla para relajarse –_No es gran cosa_ –Pensó.

Solo era Riven, **su** Riven. Nada más que eso…

–_Hola, Musa._

Se tensó al escuchar la voz que tanto recordaba a sus espaldas. Diversos sentimientos se acumularon en su pecho, dejándola sin reaccionar ni emitir respuesta.

Pero ni siquiera tuvo que voltear, ya Riven había rodado la silla frente a ella y tomó asiento.

La respiración se le cortó, a la par que sus ojos se clavaban en él sin perder detalle. El muchacho no había cambiado, al menos no físicamente. Estaba tan guapo como la última vez que lo vio.

Tragó saliva en un intento por aclarar su garganta –_Ho… hola._

No pudo evitar perderse en sus ojos violeta, esos que siempre le gustaron y adoraba mirar cuando lo tenía cerca.

–_Te ves bien_ –Le dijo a la chica, esbozando una cálida sonrisa.

Su sonrisa, ella sabía que verlo sonreír era una de las cosas más maravillosas del mundo, sobretodo porque casi siempre estaba de malhumor.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, quizás sí estaba un poco cambiado: sus rasgos se veían mucho más masculinos, más adultos. Dos años no habían pasado en vano…

– _¿Musa?_ –La llamó al notar que la chica parecía perdida.

El hada musical salió de su ensoñación de golpe, sonrojándose de la vergüenza –_Oh, ¿Cómo estás, Riven? _–Preguntó fingiendo desinterés.

–_Pues bien_ –Volvió a sonreírle –_Pero creo que no tanto como la cantante más famosa de Magix._

Ella pestaño, sonrojada, ante esa referencia. Le sorprendía demasiado saber que él estuviera enterado de su carrera artística.

–_No soy la más famosa_ –Contestó, bajando la mirada.

–_Bueno, no es lo que he escuchado. Sé que tú disco tiene muy poco tiempo en el mercado pero, créeme, eres un éxito._

Nuevamente, se quedó sin palabras. Empezaba a sentirse abrumada por el comportamiento tan seguro de Riven, mientras ella estaba temblando como un gelatina.

En ese momento, precisamente, la canción promocional de su disco comenzó a sonar en los altoparlantes del local.

El chico dejó escapar una risita – _¿Ves a lo que me refiero?_

–_Sí, bueno…_ –No dijo más, solo se limitó a seguir tomando de su café.

–_En serio, te ves bien_ –Insistió –_Siempre me gustó tu cabello así._

Musa inmediatamente pasó una de sus manos por su corta melena. Ella quería que su disco fuera un tributo a su madre y quería sentirse como ella; pensó que la mejor manera era, incluso, lucir igual a su progenitora en vida, llevando un peinado muy parecido al suyo por arriba de los hombros.

Además, en el interior también deseaba volver a ser un poco a como lo era antes, cuando su vida no era tan complicada.

–_Gracias._

Se miraron fijamente, sin decir palabra alguna. Era increíble que después de tanto tiempo, aún se sintieran así de bien el uno con el otro.

Era como si el tiempo se detuviera y solo existieran ellos en el mundo.

–_¡Cierto! _–La peliazul recordó el motivo de su encuentro –_Aquí tienes la invitación._

La colocó sobre la mesa y el especialista la tomó –_Es extraño. Es decir, era lógico que los dos iban a casarse pero, es extraño. No sé si me entiendes._

Ella se rió suevamente –_Sí, comprendo._

–_Bueno, supongo que los demás no están muy alejados de esto tampoco._

El hada frunció el ceño, molesta –_Deberías saberlo, ¿acaso no hablas siempre con tus amigos?_

El gesto de Riven se descolocó ante esa pregunta, ¿Qué estaba insinuando? –_No realmente. De vez en cuando me comunico con Timmy para saber cosas puntales, pero nada más._

–_Oh_ –De pronto se sintió como una tonta por haber dicho aquello.

No quería que pensara que moría por culpa de su ausencia.

–_Nunca te llamé a ti porque creí que no contestarías_ –Soltó, como si hubiese leído su mente y adivinado que eso era lo que le preocupaba.

–_Quedamos como amigos, Riven. Lo hubiese hecho sin dudar._

El silencio reinó una vez más entre ellos, siendo la canción de Musa, que aún sonaba en el lugar, el único sonido.

"_En otra vida, haré que te quedes, _

_Y así no tendré que decir que tú fuiste el que se fue"._

Luego de unos minutos, el chico retomó la conversación.

–_Escucha, Musa, no vine aquí solo por la invitación a la boda._

Ella desvió la mirada –_¿Y a qué más?_

En un rápido movimiento, extendió sus manos sobre la mesa para sujetar con delicadeza las de su ex novia. Ella no lo rechazó, así que se dispuso a hablar.

–_Sé que el tiempo no puede volver atrás y que quizás ya sea demasiado tarde para esto pero, quiero pedirte una disculpa_ –La muchacha no dijo nada y él prosiguió –_En ese entonces, mi actitud no fue la mejor contigo: te descuide, te lastimé y peor aún, no supe protegerte._

–_Riven, no tienes que…_

–_Escúchame_ –La interrumpió –_Todos los días me arrepiento de haberte dejado ir, pero ya no quería ser el responsable de tu sufrimiento. No trato de justificarme pero, comprendí que actuaba de esa manera porque no quería perderte y, al final, igual terminé haciéndolo._

Musa irguió una ceja sin entender –_¿Qué quieres decir?_

–_Tú estabas creciendo cada vez más y yo me estaba quedando atrás_ –Bajó la mirada –_Sentía que no era suficiente para ti y que merecías un hombre a tu altura; entonces me convencí de que la única forma de serlo, era convirtiéndome en el mejor especialista de todos._

Una sonrisa nostálgica escapó de los labios del hada –_Yo ya creía que lo eras._

–_Lo sé_ –Apretó un poco el agarre sobre sus manos –_Pero sentía que debía ser al que todos reconocieran, el que era tan bueno como tú._

Por un segundo, la cantante sintió la necesidad de abrazarlo pues, a decir verdad, nunca se había puesto en lugar de Riven.

–_Fui un tonto, Musa_ –Se lamentó –_Lo único que hice bien fue marchar para no lastimar a nadie más._

Ella se mordió el labio; tenía ganas de decirle que eso no era verdad. A pesar de todo el daño, todos esos días sin Riven a su lado fueron vacios e incompletos.

Pero por otro lado, había comprendido que también se equivocó muchas veces con él.

–_De verdad cambiaste_ –Murmuró, acariciando su mano.

–_Tenía que hacerlo. Ya no quería ser la misma persona sin rumbo por la vida._

La peliazul estaba sorprendida de oírlo hablar así. Realmente, Riven era diferente.

El chico continuó hablando –_Es decir, supongo que ya todos se están dedicando a algo._

–_Pues _–La chica levantó la mirada, meditando detenidamente sobre la vida de sus amigos – _Flora y Helia inauguraron una galería de arte ecológico en la ciudad._

–_Claro, leí sobre ese lugar en las noticias_ –Dijo él –_Debí sospechar que eran los dueños._

Musa sonrió –_Tecna y Timmy están trabajando en un proyecto de avances tecnológicos para la gente de la tierra._

–_Esos dos tienen mucha visión._

Asintió –_Layla ha estado viajando por diferentes planetas del mundo mágico. Dice que no quiere morir sin conocer todos esos paisajes._

–_Creo que conozco su intención. Nabu siempre decía que ese era su sueño_ –El muchacho cerró los ojos, melancólico.

–_Sí, ella decidió que la mejor manera de honrarlo, era vivir por los dos_ –Luego de unos segundos de silencio, prosiguió –_Y claro, Bloom y Sky van a casarse y ser reyes._

–_Bueno, me alegra saber que todos están felices._

–_Oh, lo olvidé_ –Se encogió de hombros –_Se supone que es un secreto pero creo que puedo contarte._

–_¿Qué cosa? _

Se inclinó un poco para susurrarle –_Stella y Brandon tendrán un bebé._

El joven abrió los ojos a más no poder –_¿De verdad?_

Ella movió la cabeza para afirmar –_Es la que más ha presionado a Bloom para celebrar la boda mientras el vestido le quede_.

–_Vaya, con esto sí que me dejaste fuera de base_ –Dijo asombrado.

–_Igual ellos están muy contentos_ –Comentó –_Esperarán a después de la boda para dar la noticia._

–_Eso es lo importante, supongo._

–_Y _–El hada apretó los labios, buscando las palabras correctas –_Tú ya sabes de mí, ¿Pero qué hay de ti?_

El especialista se sobó la nuca –_¿Yo? Pues…_

Una voz conocida lo interrumpió –_¡Sensei! _–Gritó un niño de cabello negro cerca de él.

Riven le saludó al reconocerlo –_¡Hola, Tyler!_

–_¡Mami, mira! _–El pequeño jaló la falda de su madre al reconocer a la acompañante –_¡El sensei está con esa estrella de la música! _

Su madre le sobó el cabello –_Tienes razón, es ella; pero parece que están en algo importante. Luego le preguntas, Tyler_ –Lo tomó de la mano y caminaron en dirección opuesta.

El niño levantó la mano libre para despedirse antes de alejarse –_¡Nos vemos, sensei!_

Musa miraba sin entender al especialista, quien no dejaba de sonreír –_¿Qué fue eso?_

–_Es uno de mis alumnos_ –Dijo, pasándose la mano por la nuca –_Entreno niños que aspiran a ser especialistas._

La mandíbula del hada casi llega al suelo de la impresión –_¿Tú? ¿Trabajando con niños?_

El muchacho se rió –_Se que parece imposible, pero sí._

La chica se quedó sin palabras. Sabía que su ex novio nunca fue una persona paciente, mucho menos con los infantes, además de que odiaba tener que explicar las cosas que para él eran obvias.

–_Riven…_

–_Oye, Musa_ –La llamó –_No pretendo incomodarte, pero he aprendido a ser honesto conmigo mismo y con los demás._

–_Lo veo_ –Murmuró.

–_Es por ello que quiero decirte que… siempre serás la mujer a la que amo, aunque ya no estemos juntos._

El corazón del hada se aceleró. Hace tanto que deseaba escuchar esas palabras, ¿Qué debía decir ahora? ¿Qué también lo amaba?

Riven prosiguió –_Solo eso. Comprendo si ya no me correspondes pero, aún así, espero que sepas que cuentas conmigo para lo que necesites_ –Le sonrió, sujetándole la mano –_Quiero verte feliz._

Los ojos azules de Musa comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas, ¡¿Por qué no podía decirle algo, maldición?!

–_¡Oye! _–El muchacho se levantó y se colocó a su lado, arrodillado –_Disculpa, no pretendía hacerte llorar. Soy un idiota._

–_¡Riven! _–La peliazul enredó sus brazos alrededor del cuello masculino, abrazándolo con fuerza. Necesitaba sentirlo cerca, respirar su aroma que tanto extrañaba, tenerlo allí con ella.

Él no dijo más y correspondió al abrazo, acariciándole suavemente la espalda. También echaba de menos todo aquello.

–_Te amo_ –Dijo ella en su odio, mientras las lágrimas aún caían por sus mejillas.

–_Yo también te amo, Musa_ –Respondió inmediatamente, feliz de haberla escuchado decir eso una vez más.

–_No vuelvas a irte, Riven_ –Pidió hipando.

–_No lo haré, lo prometo_ –Acarició su rostro –_Había evitado hacerlo antes porque sabía que al verte, no sería capaz de alejarme otra vez._

–_¿Entonces si quieres irte?_

–_Nunca lo quise. Solo no quería lastimarte ni a ti, ni a nadie más._

La cantante sonrió entre lagrimas –_Este es el Riven que yo conocía, él que ni tú mismo sabías que existía._

Ambos se vieron a los ojos fijamente, agradecidos con la vida por tenerse una vez más, y aunque era demasiado pronto para retomar su relación, en sus corazones podían estar seguros de que ya nada saldría mal.

Mientras los dos se abrazaban como nunca antes lo habían hecho, Musa recordó la letra de su canción, esa que había escrito cuando su alma estaba destrozada y los recuerdos de Riven la atormentaban.

Ya no tendría que esperar hasta una próxima vida para tener otra oportunidad con él.

**Fin**

* * *

Sinceramente, no soy muy fan de las últimas temporadas (me quedó con las primeras cuatro) y prefiero ignorar el hecho de ambos terminaron pero, como lamentablemente ya la historia está hecha así, espero la nueva temporada con ansias solo por el regreso de Riven y lo que sucederá entre él y Musa.

Hago lo mismo con la relación de Layla y Nabu. Fue una putada que muriera y luego a Layla (para mí ese siempre será su nombre porque crecí con él) la emparejaran con alguien más. Simplemente preferí dejarla sola y hacer mención del mago.

Sin más que decirles, espero de corazón que haya sido de su agrado.

Nos leemos luego.

¡Adiós!


End file.
